Not Alone
by marieofthesand
Summary: Sokka rescues suki from prison and tries to help with her emotions of afterwards. first fic ever
1. Chapter 1

Suki sat in her cell thinking. She had given up a long time ago about excaping since she found out she was practically nothing against a firebender, so she had lost hope. Her thoughts wandered over to her love, Sokka. She was silently appologizing for worring him so much about her, for giving up when he thought she was the strongest person he had ever met besides mabe other people. Mabe, she didn't know. She had given up and began hoping he'd ever find out that she was alive and came to rescue her...

"Hey you!" a harsh voice interupted her thoughts. It was the guard with her food. He slid it through the bars for her and motioned her to come near him. Suki at first didn't move, but her back burned with the wounds and she got up. When she came to the bars of the cell, the guard pulled her closer to the door so hard she had bruises over bruises on her wrist. "You are a pretty little thing aren't you?" he said that the last time and everytimehe had done that. He held her wrist evan tighter so she couldn't move away, which made her whimper from the painfull pressure on her bruise. "There,there, it's okay, the same as last time, you know the routine." the guard said harshly. Suki had always prepared for the worst whenever he said that, but it turned out to be a hard kiss which left her lips bruised. The pain was so bad this time that she kicked over her bowl of food by mistake. The guard pulled away and just laughed rudely at her. "You know you don't get anymore till your next meal, which is tomorrow." He let go of her laughing at himself. Suki cursed under her breath as her stomach rumbled. She rubbed her bruised wrist but evan the gentlist touch gave her severe pain. Suki gasped in pain and collapsed on the floor with her eyes tearing up. She crawled back into her usual corner and cried.

Sokka looked up at the outside of the Firenation prison, wondering if Suki was really in there or not. He felt Katara's hand touch his shoulder gently. He turned around to see a look of worry on her face. "Sokka don't be disappointed if she's not in there alright?" Katara told him. Sokka glared at his sister. "Why are you always so doubtfull that she's not alive!" he shouted. Katara pulled her hand away and quickly apologized. Sokka emediatly apologized himself and hugged his sister close. He was afraid of what he might find if he went inside the building infront of him. "It's okay if you don't find her, Sokka. You know we're all be here for you." Katara said softly. Sokka held her tightly and whispered an ' I know', in her ear. Her rubbed her back and let go of her so he could go in. Before he opened the door he paused, "Won't I need Toph?" Sokka asked. "I'm right here." her voice seemed to come out of nowhere from besides him.

Suki had fallen asleep. She knew it could be a bad idea considering the perverted guards, but she couldn't stay awake forever. She woke up to hearing footsteps and voices. She thought that the guards were coming back to try to get another round at her but, they seemed too familiar. "Suki are you in here?" she heard one of the voices say. It couldn't have been the guard again. He didn't know her name, none of the guards did, and their voice wasn't as soft as this one. "Suki, are you in there?" She didn't dare look up, she didn't want to to be disappointed if they wasn't what she, who she thought it was. Her green eyes finally met icy blue ones ande she found herself standing. "It's okay, it's only me and Toph." Sokka greeted. Suki ran over to the bars reached for him. Her hands touched the fabric of Sokka's shirt. "I'm dreaming." Suki whispered. "No your'e not, it's really me, Suki." Sokka said softly wiping tears off her face.

Toph cleared her throat. "Are you two love birds going to stand there all day or am I going to bust open the cell?" "Oh, right." Suki said laughing to herself. She let go of Sokka, wiped the rest of the tears off on her sleeve, and moved to the side of the wall nearest to her. Toph made it quick, and the cell door crashed against the back of the wall. Suki covered her face with her arms and looked up when most of the dust had settled. "Sokka?" she called out. "I'm still here, Suki hurry up!" his voice called back to her. She stepped out of her cell and ran over to him. Sokka emmediately pulled her body close to him in a gentle hug. Suki tried to keep her tears back, but a few slid down her cheek and fell onto Sokka's shirt. She pulled away but still held on to him. "C'mon. let's get out of here." her voice was hoarse from not using ist in a while. Sokka pushed a strand of hair away her face. Toph cleared her throat as though she dad sensed what was going on. "Oh, Toph. Hey." Suki said looking over in Toph's direction. "Hey, let's get out of here." Toph grumbled. Suki looked at Sokka, but he shrugged. "Right, let's go." Sokka said letting her go, but walking with his arms around her shoulders.

The chilling night air stung Suki's face when she stepped outside. She paused and took it in for a moment. Sokka looked at her worried. "Something wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing, I've just haven't been outside in a while." Suki answered. Toph stopped beside her. "You'll have time to talk to loverboy later, we have to find Katara and Aang." she said moodily. "Loverboy?" Suki looked at Sokka with raised eyebrows. "That's nothing, she calls Katara a sugar queen." he said trying to make her laugh. It didn't quite work. Suki just shook her head and continued to walk. "Sokka, over here!" Katara's voice called out. The next thing Suki knew Katara was running up to Sokka and flung her arms around him almost knocking him to the ground. Toph walked up to Suki. "C'mon, just ignore them. Let's go to Appa so we can finally leave this place." Toph said. Suki walked with her and was surprised that Appa was happy to see her after the last time they had seen each other. "Did I mention that Katara said that we will be stopping at a place with a nearby stream?" Toph asked. " I don't think I'll need one after this!" Suki laughed wiping slobber off of herself.

They stopped just where Toph said they would. When it was time for Suki to go bathe, Katara lent her a silky blue dress that she had baught at one of the villages they had went to a while back. After Suki got out of the stream feeling much better, she slipped on the night gown and decided to go for a walk and spend some time on her own, At least she thought she was alone. She saw a rustle in the nearby bushes and knew who it was. Suki raised and eyebrow and said, " Sokka, you can come out of there I know it's you." Sokka came out and when Suki saw that he didn't have a shirt on she blushed. " You didn't think I would actually leave you alone, did you?" he asked joining her on her walk. "No, but I guess some people never change." She answered elbowing him in the ribs playfully. " I guess so," Sokka said annoyed but still putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked. They found a rock and sat down. "Suki?" Sokka said softly. She looked at him. "What?"she answered. "Are you going to be alright. I mean, you were there a while...and..."he trailed off. Suki looked into her boyfriends icy blue eyes and touched his shoulder lightly. " I will be as long as you stay with me," she said softly. Sokka smiled and pulled her close knowing that her tears were coming. It was his 'instinct'. She clung to him as though her life depended on it. " I was so afraid, Sokka," her voice cracked in his shoulder. He stroked her hair and repeatedly told her to calm down and that she was safe now.


	2. Chapter 2

Suki treasured the moment, for she had missed him so much it hurt. She had been waiting for his touch for so long and now he was actually here with her. When Sokka pulled away from her, she whimpered softly hoping he didn't hear that. But he did and he touched her face. " Suki, I'm sorry you had to be so alone. I know I shouldn't of left you there or at least not let you leave," Sokka whispered sadly. " Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault," Suki answered in a soft whisper. He didn't fall for her comforting words and pressed his forehead on her shoulder. She bent her head down to rest upon his and whispered, " Would it make you feel better if we kissed?" Sokka lifted his head to look at her. When he did she noticed that there were tears in his eyes. Suki sighed heavily and wiped them away like the way he wiped hers. " Your'e so hard headed, you know," she said laughing gently. Sokka smiled. " What happened to the kiss you wanted?" He asked smiling back. Suki kissed him deaply and felt his arms slide around her neck deepening it. When they pulled away, they both seemed out of breath.

"Better?" Suki asked.

"A little," Sokka answered resting his chin on her shoulder. He sighed, " You look better without your Kyoshi makeup."

"I get that alot."

"Not that your'e ----- hey where do you get that from then?"

Suki laughed. "From everyone."

"Define everyone."

"Does it matter?"

"From girls or guys?"

"Mostly girls."

"Ok."

"Your so jealous," Suki said annoyed.

"Well your'e so pretty," Sokka answered. Suki smiled and put her hand on his back. She was partly glad that he couldn't see her blush.

Sorry for such a short chapter

The End…maybe


End file.
